


Here if You Need

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	Here if You Need

You can tell Kerry’s having a hard day. Normally there’d be music coming from his desk but today as you walked by his desk it was quite.   
“Hey Kerry what’s up?” You ask in your most sing song voice hoping that might do some good.   
“Oh hey Y/N nothing much just working on some stuff for RWBY.” You take a deep breath knowing that he’s not telling you the truth.   
“Ok well I’m going to the break room to get coffee want anything?”   
“Yeah I can go for some more coffee” he says handing you the mug that’s sitting on his desk.  
You walk into the break room and Miles is getting food out of the fridge.   
“Hey Y/N”   
“Hey Miles.”   
“Wow are you that tired you need two cups of coffee?” Miles jokes   
“No the second ones for Kerry.”   
“Y/N I know what you’re thinking but coffee isn’t going to mean he’ll tell you what’s wrong.”   
“Miles Luna I have no clue what you're talking about.” Miles laughs and walks back to his desk.  
You set the coffee down in front of Kerry and he looks up at you.   
“Thanks”   
“You’re welcome.” You walk over to your desk and grab your chair rolling it next to Kerr’s desk. You sit down in your chair.   
“Y/N what are you doing?”   
“Clearly something’s wrong so I’m going to sit here in case you wanna talk about.”   
“Don’t you have work to do, also nothing's wrong Y/N.” Kerry gets back to work and you stay right where you are. You know that you should go back to work but Kerry is one of your best friends and you know something is wrong and you hate not being to do anything about it.  
After what feels like forever Kerry stands up and walks away from his desk. Now that he’s gone Miles comes up to you.   
“Y/N what do you think this is going to accomplish Kerry clearly doesn't want to talk about it.”   
“Miles I hate seeing any of my friends hurt and I thought maybe...” You stop feeling tear start to build up.   
“I know you mean well but maybe give him some space ok?” You take a deep breath and start to push your chair back to your desk.   
“Please stay.” You turn to see Kerry behind you.  
“Of course Kerry”


End file.
